


delicious break asst

by archieofourown



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M, hot glasses licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archieofourown/pseuds/archieofourown
Summary: archie licks maxie's glasses and maxie gets tingly in his wrong parts





	1. Chapter 1

"maxe chenn" ahchee lingered near the couch the redhead was sitting on  
"yes sempai" maxe replied  
"can i lick your hot lava glasses"  
"fuck off"  
"no"  
"im calling the police"  
"uhhghghgh but im hornyyyyyyyyyy"  
"stop"  
archie then proceeded to yank off maxie's glasses and licked them sensually  
"but he's underaged"  
"fuck you" archie said in a loud tone  
he wrapped his long tongue aroudn the glasses' frame and let out a moaning noise  
"archie stop sexually arousing me by licking my underaged glasses"  
"maxie's glasses are one thicc bih"  
"oh my god stop" "HNNNNNNG YAAAAAAAARHAAAAR UNNNNNNH DHDJSKKSNRBFJDJFJFNFN WOOHOOHOHO HOOH HOOE THOT" "archie did you just nut all over my glasses" "fuck you" the end now fuck off please


	2. danm that's hot as llllava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maxie does anal with archie's necklace thingy

maxke walked into the room   
"owo what's this?!??" he gsaped as he looked at the couch. "where tf archie at"   
"hewwo" archie did a nya   
"h-hewwo!" maximo said softly   
"oni chan 赤ちゃんあなたは何をしてきたのか:)":) "   
"お尻で私を性交してください"   
"oh okay"   
"fuck me in the asshole please"   
"no"   
"ok fuxk you"   
maxie did a run and grabsbrd arhce's necklacgd   
ooooooooooooo naughty boy   
"honhhon djjdjd~~~~~~~"  
nmaxie let out a nasal smile   
"FOFKKFKFKF TIME TO LCOCK"   
"NBOHOHONOBOONOBOBOBOBO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to die

**Author's Note:**

> thhis is a shitpost thanks


End file.
